1. Field of the Invention
The present application claims priority from Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-2010-138101, which was filed on Jun. 17, 2010, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
The present invention relates to an image recording device configured to record an image on a sheet, and particularly to an image recording device comprising a mechanism for removing a sheet jammed in a sheet convey path.
2. Description of Related Art
A known image recording device comprises a sheet cassette for holding sheets therein, and a recording unit for recoding an image on a sheet, and a convey path along which the sheet fed from the sheet cassette is conveyed to and from the recording unit. A paper jam occurs for various reasons when a sheet is conveyed along the convey path. In such case, it is required to handle the paper jam quickly.
A known image recording device comprises a paper jam handling mechanism. When a paper jam occurs in a convey path of the image recording device, a sheet cassette is withdrawn, by a user, from a housing of the device and a guide member defining the convey path is operated by the user to open the convey path. This allows the user to eliminate the jammed sheet through the opened convey path.
However, after the jam handling is completed, the user is required to operate the guide member to restore the convey path to the original state. Thus, the jam handling may be burdensome for the user.